Peeping Tom
by QQQniQ
Summary: Aomine's getting laid. Kise's secretly watching. Smut. PWP
1. Chapter 1

**PEEPING TOM**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Author's Note:** Aokise needs more love. I'm so sad because Aokise fanfics are too few and too short. And the really good ones are not always updated anymore. *∆*

**Warning:** This fic is mostly PWP. There's going to be kinky, hardcore ecchi things between Aomine and Kise here. Also, there's Het Smut at the beginning. Yoroshiku m(_ _)m

-[linebreak]-

Kise gasped silently at the sight in front of him. His cheeks flushed and he automatically moved away from the door. Once he was a few steps away, he leaned heavily on the wall as he tried to calm himself down. He was trying so hard to slow down his thought process but his efforts didn't have any desired effects at all. His hands were shaking and he was breathing erratically as he tried to go through all the thoughts that were racing in his head and all the unwanted feelings that the scene unleashed inside of him.

He felt arousal, shame and jealousy - which was weird because he never thought it possible to feel so turned on and hurt at the same time.

The pang of hurt made his chest tighten and he tried to suppress the feeling. Admittedly, he has a little crush on his friend. He can't help it – there's just something about the hot dark-skinned athlete with a cocky attitude that turned him on like no other. But that's just that – a minor crush – or so he keeps telling to himself. Besides, he knew this was just one of the casual things for Aomine. He wasn't only known for his talent in basketball, but for his sexual prowess after all.

He chastised himself for barging inside Aomine's house just like that and reminded himself to start knocking from now on. Feeling sheepish, Kise was about to head down the stairs when he heard it.

A loud gasp.A hitched a moan.

Kise stopped in mid-step, wanting to hear more.

Then there it was again. A moan, louder this time.

Kise knew he should just leave. That was the right thing to do. But it seemed like he was rooted on the spot. And he was really very curious now.

Just another peek, Kise told himself. He somewhat limped to the door, suppressing a moan every time he felt the inside of his pants slide deliciously against his straining erection. He leveled his eyes to the slightly open door and he couldn't help but grip his now rock-hard cock in what he saw.

There in the bed was a big breasted girl, splayed on her back, her legs were obscenely spread open. Aomine was in between her legs, and Kise felt himself becoming breathless with the vision of perfection when his eyes roamed the tanned man's naked form. He trailed his eyes over the deep color of skin and the taut muscle that tensed along with it, the gorgeous face that looked like a sexy beast ready to devour his prey. His eyes turned downward and he nearly groaned in what he saw. He's always known Aomine is huge, but Kise never thought it would be this ... massive. Although he can't fully see it in where he's standing, he can tell Aomine's cock is beautiful. A bit curved, big mushroom shaped head and veins running down the thick shaft. Kise trembled and after hesitating for a moment, took his cock out, panting silently while willing himself not to come yet.

Of course, at the back of his mind, he knew how much of a bad idea this was. Watching his friend in a state like this is bad enough. Jerking off to it is worse in a whole new level. But it's not like someone will know anyway. Kise was pretty sure no one would catch him. Aomine is living alone, just like he is. It looks like the two at the bed are too distracted to notice him, anyway. Besides, he's just going to watch a little while longer. He's going to leave. Soon.

Aomine had one hand holding the girl's feet up and the other hand was between her wetness, pressing down on her clit, fast and hard. She was so wet that Kise saw her entrance glistening and heard the squelching noise of Aomine rubbing her sopping cunt. She was letting out a series of moans and moving her hips in times of his hand.

Then in one swift move, Aomine buried a finger inside her and rammed her hard with it. The girl's back arched, lips opened in a loud gasp as her breasts swayed with force. Instinctively, she spread her legs wider and Aomine used the chance to insert two more fingers inside her. She let out a strangled pained sound but instead of slowing down, Aomine pushed his fingers deeper and kept on plowing it into her harder as the wet sound of smacking flesh filled the room.

Kise had his pants and boxers down now, totally exposed while standing in the hallway, eyes focused on the way Aomine's fingers slammed into the girl. His hand was steadily stroking his cock as he imagined those fingers, those long sinful fingers slamming inside him instead, railing him tight, and filling him up violently. His hand travelled on the curve of his lower back, going lower, spreading his ass cheeks with his other fingers as his index finger circled his hole. He never did this before, he never touched himself there before, and he was purely guided by instinct and ageneral idea of a how gay sex worked as lust took over his system.

Kise felt the thick drool of precum coming out of his slit and on his stomach. His head was spinning and his lips were open in a continuous soundless gasp while his whole frame shuddered. He bit on his other hand to prevent himself from crying out loud as his finger pressed against his hole. He thought of himself there in the bed with Aomine instead of the girl, how he would willingly spread his hole and how Aomine's sinfully long digits would ram deep inside him and grind the pads of his fingers against his wall. He would fuck himself against those fingers, riding down on them needily. He wants to be filled, fucked and used so bad by Aomine.

When he finally breached himself with his finger, his vision briefly whitened out as his explosive orgasm reached the surface. The hand that was in his mouth went down to grip the base of his cock to delay his orgasm but it was already too late. He was already coming, hard.

His mouth opened in a noiseless scream as he rode out his orgasm, one hand still on his cock and the other on his hole. String and string of cum went out of his pulsating cock and he cupped his hand over the head so as not to make a mess. And as pleasure wracked his frame with shudders, all he can think about is his Aominecchi.

It took everything he had not to make any sound, gasping heavily while trying not to slump on the door. Still, his eyes were unrelenting, his gazed were still fixed on the bed, where Aomine still have his fingers inside the girl.

**To Be Continued.**

**P.S.**

Whew. I'm not supposed to end it like this, but I never thought I'd take that much time writing smut. And I wanna know if people are actually gonna read this before I continue. =A=

This is my first fic. Yeah, I finally tried because I'm just so inlove with Aokise, but I don't think I know how to write a good fic properly, so I went with pron, instead. Make my day and review?


	2. Chapter 2

**PEEPING TOM**

**CHAPTER 2**

Kise nearly sank on his knees as he finished pumping the strings of cum out of his now flaccid cock. He focused his eyes on the two again. He knew he should take this opportunity to finally go away, but he couldn't. Not anymore. He had this unbearable urge to see how Aomine fucks. He wanted to see how that cock would brutalize, leaving the used hole gaping in the aftermath.

He nearly whined at the dirty feeling that burned inside him. The primal desire to have that hard girth in him was very surprising and unbearable. He wants Aomine to use him raw, leaving him in a sloppy mess, hole wide open, and where he can't be satisfied with anyone else anymore. Kise's cock twitched at the thoughts almost painfully, and he was rock hard again.

The girl on the bed made a high-pitched wail, her eyes glazed while her legs twitched as squirt after squirt of wet fluid came out of her soppy hole, splashing everywhere. Her body was still quivering with the force of her orgasm, and a small contented sigh escaped her lips, making her big breasts move up and down. Aomine withdrew his fingers, his hand coated with the girl's sticky fluids, while that arrogant look in his eyes was still in place.

Kise knew, just by looking at Aomine, that he really was a sex god. The way he fucked the girl with his finger was enough proof of that. Those fingers which moved with such accuracy surely belong to someone who knows how to fuck for real.

"I'm gonna fuck you now," Aomine purred in a low deep voice. He drawled the words in that cocky manner of his as a flash of something passed by his eyes.

Just hearing that voice made Kise grip the base of his cock again, painfully, while willing some semblance of control in his body and forcing himself yet again not to cum too soon. His toes curled at the feeling of being suspended in the pleasurable state just before the brink of orgasm.

Aomine picked up a foiled package that was on his side and ripped the cover with his teeth. He took the condom out and expertly rolled it down his cock with it in a swift motion. He griped his jutting erection, his hands travelled from the big cockhead to the base of the thick shaft slowly as his hips grinded slowly as he repeated the motion. He plunged his fingers back in the girl's hole, moving it inside a bit then withdrew it out, and then he used the girl's sticky fluids to lubricate his cock.

Then he jerked her legs apart and gripped the underside of her knees. He began to spread her thighs wider, then wider still, displaying her sopping wetness wide open and exposed, which was still throbbing with her orgasm, even more obscenely than before. Kise offhandedly wondered if the girl was in pain, with the way her legs were forced to spread wide like that.

Aomine began sliding his cock in her slit slowly, his body flexed at the motion as his muscled ass began to slide forward slowly. The girl's clit throbbed as the tip of his cock continuously rolled over the hard nub. She was wailing openly now, producing long moans and sounds of pleasure.

She let out a whine as Aomine continuously slapped her clit with his cockhead, making her clit pulse while her pussy was contracting profusely and shamelessly. Her mouth fell open in a strained moan, her body thrashed as the tip of his cock continued to rub her too-sensitive clit.

Kise's breathe hitched when he saw how Aomine's cock was glistening with the girl's fluid, looking wet and slick and more beautiful than before. And before he could register what he was doing, his hand trailed down his back, to the curve of his ass, squeezing one ass cheek before his index finger's circling his hole again, spreading it before pushing one finger inside.

He felt the initial burn in his entrance and yet he persisted, pushing his finger up to the knuckle, feeling his insides clench instinctively. It hurt so bad. But instead of deflating his arousal, it turned him on even more. He wanted more of this addictive burn. He tried moving his finger in and out, and when he felt his hole loosen up a bit, he hastily added another finger. He gasped as he jabbed two fingers inside, and relished on how it hurt so good. He felt so full, so full yet he wanted more. He wanted something thicker. He needed to have something bigger in his ass.

He wanted his Aominecchi. He sucked in a whine and tried to ease the desperate feeling inside him as he realized how impossible that was.

Aomine, in turn, gripped the girl's legs and prodded her hole with his head, then without further ado, rammed his length inside her. Fluids sprayed out of her hole because of the contact.

"A-Aomine-kun … please, n-not so hard…" The girl wheezed, her breasts bounced on as she gasped out.

A pained squeak left the girl as Aomine continued to shove his thick meat inside her. He hunched over her and licked a nipple as she clung to him, her fingers clutching at his back.

"What are you saying? You know you want it hard. Your cunt wants to be fucked so hard it's dripping wet and throbbing for my cock," He growled in a low, sexy voice. To prove his point, he yanked his cock all the way out of her hole, slid it over her cunt lips and teased her clit with it, then slammed it harder in one go, making the bed creak at the impact.

Kise's breathcame in short soundless gasps as he looked on with curled toes and trembling legs and a dazed, wide-eyed stare. He moved his legs farther apart instinctively, arched his back and jutted out his ass so he could lodge his fingers deeper in his hole. His other hand constantly gripped his straining erection, and occasionally, he moved it down to cup his sac. He jabbed his fingers further in, trying to move his fingers in a circular motion, not that he was successful. Mostly because of the tightness in his ass. He tried spreading his fingers inside to open himself up, all the while thinking about how good it burned.

On the back of his head, he idly noted how he was too impossibly turned on and getting off when all he can feel is a continuous burn. Pain shouldn't obviously feel good and he wondered if he was actually a voyeuristic, masochistic, slutty pervert.

Aomine began moving faster, taking his cock out completely out then slamming back in, and using momentum to add force to his thrust.

"A…ah…aomine-kun… please… be a little… gentle," The girl managed to gasp out between thrusts, her lower lips quivered and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Huh? We're only getting started," Aomine replied lazily, then clicked his tongue. His tone didn't sound like he was doing anything at all. He was not even a bit breathless, as if he was just lounging around. The only sign that he was doing otherwise is the edge in his voice, not obvious unless you strain to hear it hard enough.

As if punishing the girl, Aomine planted his feet on the bed and pounded into her harder, while he held her in place by gripping at her legs. Her large rack bounced everywhere and the wet sounds of squelching flesh filled the air, even more so than before. Pain and pleasure was written all over her face, and her wide eyes welled up with tears as pitiful whimpers went out of her mouth. But despite her protests and whimpers, her pussy was contracting as squirt after squirt went out of her hole. She was obviously, hopelessly turned on despite being visibly stretched painfully by such huge girth.

Kise forced his fingers deeper inside him, which made his insides burn so deliciously. He tried scissoring his fingers inside and that was when he accidentally grazed a spot inside him. It took all his strength not to collapse on the floor and scream in ecstasy as pleasure he had never known before filled his body. Breathless gasps continuously poured out of his mouth as he frantically dug his fingers inside him, nailing that spot, in time with Aomine's thrusts. The feeling of denying himself with release by gripping the base of his cock was starting to get painful, and the two sensations hitting him at the same time was incredible.

" A-aomine-kun… p-please…! Slow d-down… Y-you're too big…" the girl stuttered, on the brink of tears.

'_So nobody can handle you in bed, just like in the court, huh, Aominecchi?'_Kise couldn't help but feel a little giddy and smug, loving the fact that his Aominecchi can't be satisfied with some sweet gentle lovemaking. Kise could tell, even with the rough treatment with the girl, even with the way the mattress squeaked in protest and the bed thudding against the wall, that Aomine was still holding back.

Unbearable heat coiled in Kise's stomach as he thought of how Aomine would look like fucking him while letting himself go, just letting the primal side of him take control, tearing his hole open, drilling into him. Then his fingers stilled, body tensed because it was too much. One slight move and he was sure he would explode. He bit his lip hard as to not let any noise through, to the point where he even tasted blood.

"Ride me," Aomine growled then flipped them over, the girl now sitting on his cock. He had a self-satisfied smirk as he intently groped the girl's breasts, rolling her nipples and pinching them.

The girl began to move her shaky legs, slowly pulling herself up and down Aomine's cock. She leaned in his chest, she obviously wanted him to hold her. Aomine seemed to ignore her, only thinking of his own pleasure as he gripped her hips and slammed her down against him. He pulled her up, almost all the way out and then letting gravity take its course, dropped her in his cock. Then he began to move faster, his hips meeting her halfway as he began to brutally bounce her on his cock, which made the springs of the bed squeak in protest every time his hips lifted off the bed with each hard powerful thrusts as he violently hammered into her.

Kise was transfixed on how beautifully primal Aomine looked. His body was moving in such sensual grace - whose only purpose was to violate the girl and use her thoroughly. Kise's eyes travelled down to the place they were connected, and took in the fact that despite how hard they fucked, Aomine wasn't even fully in yet, as if his cock reached the limit on how much that cunt could take. He saw her hole contracting, squirts of her cum pouring out, travelling down the rest of Aomine's cock. She was wailing in pained ecstasy – as if her body was not sure whether she was experiencing pain or pleasure - as he violently drilled into her.

Then Kise felt it, a heat so intense, coiling inside him. He knew he was close to his undeniable release, and he couldn't stop it this time. Fully intending to ride his orgasm, he began to frantically drill his fingers inside him, tapping them against his prostrate, pushing against his insides. His other hand moved up and down in a blur as he jerked off his dripping cock. He began rutting his ass in the air, fucking himself on his fingers and his ass squelched like the girl's pussy, but he couldn't control himself now, he didn't even care. His eyes glazed over as he struggled to breathe, all the while thinking about his Aominecchi.

The way that gorgeous tanned body moved so smoothly, the way those sensual lips curved in an arrogant smirk or a lazy scowl depending on his mood. The way his face looks sharp with the high cheekbones and how those dark blue eyes slanted dangerously. The eyes that, Kise realized with a surprise, he was staring into and were also staring at him. He belatedly realized that the gap in the door had gone wider without him noticing, and he was in partial display to Aomine.

"You dirty little slut. I bet you love the way you're fucking yourself like a whore right now," Aomine growled, voice low and thick with a dangerous smirk on his lips as he pounded into the girl faster, even harder than before. The girl who was riding him whimpered in response. But Aomine's eyes were unrelentingly staring straight at Kise. And so, Kise knew, Aomine was actually talking to him.

That had been the final straw. Kise let out a ragged breath as his body tensed up, his orgasm tearing right through him, blinding him and making his body shake. His insides were throbbing and contacting against his fingers, and his cock was pulsing and twitching, releasing loads and loads of warm, sticky liquid.

He came like he never did before.

**End**

LOL Just Kidding.

**To Be Continued.**

**Author's Note:** Am I such a tease? Lol I'm very tempted to end this fanfic right here. Or not update for months. Fufufu.=ɛ= Real Aokise smut will start on Chapter 5, I think. Just a heads-up so you won't get your hopes up every time I update. And please point out errors if you see one, this is un-beta'd. I feel creeped out every time I read my own smut so…

Anyway, Oh wow, Thaaanks to everyone who took the time to review, follow, and fave!~ 7 reviews means I'm doing at least okay, right? And waah~ I was really surprised that I've got faves already. ˅(≥w≤)


	3. Chapter 3

**PEEPING TOM**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the reviews~ *glomps* Anyway, I have Tumblr now. I draw Aokise porn and I upload fanfics there too. I want Tumblr friends, but I found KnB fans a little bit intimidating to talk to. Be my friend? A

**99929 . tumblr . com (without spaces)**

-[linebreak]-

Aomine will never admit it, but he had been in lust for the blond ever since they were in middle school. It's just that Kise has a sinfully pretty face, and his skin looks so creamy to be a guy's, and he made the most sluttish sounds sometimes – the way he would moan while eating popsicle, or the whines he made when he didn't get what he wanted, and though obviously male, there was something about the way his body lethally moves in the court that Aomine found desirable. He had jerked off multiple times with the thought of his sticky cum on Kise's model face with saliva sliding down the side of his slightly open mouth, body twisted in pleasure as Aomine hammered into him as hard as he could, making those slutty sounds of his while asking for more. Aomine wanted to mark his skin as he left his mark on his insides as well, violating him, owning him. He wanted to see such a dominant being submitting to him by means of animalistic hard fucking, full of dirty, messy details.

Aside from those seemingly innocent peeks when they were changing on the locker room, he never acted on his little attraction to Kise, and he never planned to. Why bother when hot girls left and right were offering themselves to him? Besides, it could lead to troublesome consequences.

But after seeing the blond in such a lustful state, there's no way he would just leave things be, consequences be damned. Kise's little act has awoken an undeniable urge inside him. All he can think about is the primal need to fuck the blond, he wants to see Kise's little hole stretched obscenely by his cock, rearranging his insides to accommodate the huge girth. He wants to fill him with his cum, and then fuck him hard again, the dusky skin of his huge cock disappear inside the reddened and swollen hole, forcing his cum to leak out every time he slams into the blond.

Aomine can't help but smirk as what happened only a while ago kept replaying in his mind. Kise, with such a wanton expression on his face, gripping his cock as he obviously rocked his fingers inside him. Kise as he came while looking straight at Aomine, eyes glazed with lust as his body jerked with the intensity of his orgasm and whose face slowly morphed to horror as he realized the extent of what he'd done, suddenly yanking his pants up and bolting away.

Kise had fingers in his hole. That means he was thinking of being fucked. Fucked by Aomine.

The thought made arousal stir in his guts.

Damn, He really needed to see Kise as soon as possible. Knowing Kise, he must be panicking now at being caught. This is exactly the perfect time to approach the blond – now that he is disoriented, he won't be able to deny him that much.

A feminine voice beside him snapped him back to his sense. "Maybe we could go have dinner together, Aomine-kun? Or I could cook, if you'd like," The momentarily forgotten girl who was in the bed beside him moved closer, nuzzling against his neck.

Aomine glanced at the digital clock in his bedside table. It was already 7:30, Kise must be at home. If Kise was as panicked as he thought, he doubt the blond had gone somewhere else. He considered calling the blonde for a second before realizing it was not a good idea. Kise might just go out of his way to avoid him.

He yawned and got up to pick up his clothes. "I'm going somewhere. Get out of here."

-[linebreak]-

Kise flopped down on his living room couch. His mind was heady with images of what he had just witnessed and what he had just done. His hands were shaking and he was breaking in cold sweat. He didn't even remember his trip home – he had been acting on autopilot as his head had been filled with contradicting thoughts all about one person.

"Aominecchi saw me…" He could feel dread settle at his chest as he thought of what Aomine might think of him now.

He had tried for so long to get the blue-haired man to finally see him as a rival – an equal on the court. And Kise had forcefully wormed his way in Aomine's life and stayed there – until he had grown on the blue-haired man and Aomine had accepted him, although reluctantly, as a friend. They used to spend Saturdays playing hard-paced one-on-ones. And it seemed that that customwas kept, even now that they were in college - though in a different form. They still play one-on-ones regularly – but usually, they spend Saturday nights playing with Aomine's Xbox until morning.

Kise was just too early this time – he was sure Aomine wouldn't mind. And that's how he'd found them.

It's not as if Kise is a stranger to sex. He had girlfriends – and he regularly jerks off when he's not dating anybody. But seeing the guy he had admired the most in action had literally left him breathless and turned on like a slutty bitch in heat. It made him a mindless horny mess and all he could think of was his need to be filled and used over by the tanned man. He never thought he could act so perverted and desperate. Kise pondered if maybe his little crush and admiration on Aomine was more twisted than he thought. After all, he never got off on guys before, and he had certainly felt a stab of jealousy as he watched the two.

The thought of the guy he had admired the most seeing in him such a degraded state brought a sinking feeling in his stomach. A sinking feeling – and something twisted and dirty. Knowing that Aomine had seen him fucking himself on his fingers while thinking of him fucking him instead brought unwanted heat to his body again.

"Ugh… No, no, no. Stop thinking like that. Why do I have to be so stupid and do that? I should have gone away," He whined as he fisted at his hair.

Kise felt himself getting turned on again as he thought of what he witnessed this afternoon, the force of Aomine's cock as he pistoned it in and out of the girl. The way he slammed his hips against her in such an obscene motion as squelching sounds continued to dominate the room. Aomine looking straight at him with sexy slanted eyes, smugness and mockery evident in his expression.

"Hnggh… this is bad," He moaned out. He had already cum twice and he was already feeling weary, he would only like to rest now and think of ways to deal with Aomine once he finally saw him. Yet, it looked like his body wasn't listening to him at all.

His body was still wired out and tense. His arousal was still thrumming in his veins. He felt like he a prepubescent kid who just found out how good it felt to jerk off and proceeded to do so every chance he got. Seriously, it looked like his body knew no bounds.

He considered a cold shower, but then his mind went back on the sinfully delicious burn he felt and the orgasmic little spot inside him, and his body shuddered with desire of wanting to feel how good it was again. His eyes burned with the conflicting feeling of shame and arousal, and he sighed in defeat, before he slid his pants and boxers down, right there in the middle of his living room, cringing when the dried cum in his boxers touched his erection.

His cock was already hard, jutting against his stomach, and leaking a generous amount of precum. His hand touched his reddish hard shaft and he gasped when he felt it even more sensitive than before. He reclined his back on the couch, and spread his legs as far as he could get them. He paid little attention to his cock as his hand went below his cock, cupping his balls, and finally, below that, where his hole was already twitching in anticipation.

He let his head fall back on the backrest and placed one of his legs over the armrest, with his ass on the edge of the couch. Gripping and spreading his ass cheeks open, he gasped as his hole was exposed to the cold air. He wondered how his entrance looked right now, he felt sore, so his hole must be swollen and raw. If only he was stuffed with cum – Aomine's cum – then he would look like he had just been deliciously well-fucked.

He traced his fingers with the precum drooling from his cock, making them slick. With the way his cock was leaking, he lubed up two fingers in no time. He teased himself for a while, just letting his fingers circle the rim of his ass. Then closing his eyes, he nudged his hole with a finger and pushed it in. He moaned out loud at the initial burn, he was still feeling sore after all. But even so, the filthy need to be filled was overwhelming him, and he plowed his finger deeper as far he could push it. He curled his finger upward as his lips fell open in incoherent moans. He tapped his prostrate repeatedly, his hole twitching and his cock throbbing with every motion. He was keening at the wonderful feeling while he set up a rhythm, his eyes still close and his senses hazily overloaded.

-[linebreak]-

Aomine couldn't help the sadistic smirk from overcoming his features as he reached Kise's house. If all went well, he would finally have a taste of what he'd been wanting for years. He never thought how much he yearned for this moment until now, his hands were practically trembling with excitement.

His smirk turned into a slight frown as he noticed that the gate and the front door weren't closed properly. He made his way inside while reminding himself to smack Kise for not securing his house better. He was in the hallway to the living room when he heard it – Kise's steady moans and grunts in obvious pleasure.

His grin returned full-force as he stalked to the living room as quietly as he could. When he saw the scene waiting for him, he had to dig his heels to prevent his body from moving on its own and frantically taking the blond right then and there.

The blond was barely seated on the couch, legs were spread wide, his cock hard and dripping as he rocked himself on his fingers, they were going in and out of his tight hole. Mouth parted open and head lolled in pleasure, seemingly waiting to be fucked.

Aomine could barely contain himself, his eyes were hungrily raping the blond. He stepped closer, making his presence known.

"Yo, Kise. Look at what we have here," He literally purred.

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**PEEPING TOM**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for the reviews/ faves /alerts and the messages in Tumblr. You're all awesome!~ (๑・ω-)～ I'm so unsure of this chapter and I'm afraid it's not as good as what you're all expecting. I think it's OOC and kind of stupid. But I hope the tiny bit of porn is at least satisfactory.

-[linebreak]-

Kise jolted with a surprised yelp. He immediately pulled his finger out which gave off a wet loud sound that seemed to reverberate across the room. Closing his legs, He grabbed a throw pillow and covered his lap.

They stared at each other – and neither of them talked for a while. Aomine was leering at Kise and Kise – Kise was sure he looked like a constipated fish right now. He was trying to think of something to say but it felt like his brain just fried itself and all he could do was open his mouth and then close it again.

Tension filled the air and Kise looked away when he couldn't handle the pressure of Aomine's gaze anymore. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not used to this kind of situations.

"Kise," Aomine drawled, breaking the silence.

"...A-aominecchi," Kise blurted out softly. Slinking in his seat, he didn't know what else to say so he just let it hung in the air as humiliation began to set in his gut. It's not like he could use any excuse. He'd just had to try and salvage whatever there was left of their friendship once this was over.

More silence filled the room after that, with Aomine looking straight at him, seemingly loving the way Kise squirmed in his seat.

"Let's fuck," Aomine said after a while, lazily, as if it was a normal thing to say.

Kise looked back to Aomine in shock.

Wait, what...?

Did Aomine really just say that?

"Wha... E-eh?!"Kise couldn't help but gawk, his brain coming to a halt.

"I want to fuck you Kise," Aomine said, his tone changed into something exceptionally low and sensual.

To say that Kise was dumbfounded was an understatement. He was still gaping at Aomine numbly, not sure he heard it all right.

After a few seconds of silence, Aomine's voice was a bit defensive and agitated when he spoke again. "Look, don't pretend you don't want it too. I saw you watching. You were jerking off," and then Aomine's voice had taken a seductive edge, his eyes narrowing and that cocky grin was again in place, looking like he was sex personified. "You were finger-fucking yourself. I bet you were thinking of my cock, huh? I know you were thinking of me fucking you," The way those crude words were rolling off his tongue made Kise blush and made his cock jolt in attention.

'_Shit, this is bad,_' Kise thought to himself. Kise's cock was stirring and he was hard as hell. He should really think hard about this first. He needed time. He didn't want to ruin their friendship just because he wanted to get laid. Kise shifted again and clenched the throw pillow in his lap. Aomine followed his movement like a hungry predator.

"But Aominecchi... I-" he paused, his mind was still reeling. There were a lot of things he wanted to say, but it looked like his brain was still not functioning, so he settled for whatever idea first came to his mind. "I don't want to be demoted to just like those girls you sleep with," he admitted with a grudging pout after a while. "And... I... Is this even real? Is this your new way of bullying me? I... you're my friend Aominecchi, I have to think about this first," He barely managed to say, it was hard to focus on his words when his mind was in a confusing jumble and his body was already eager and wanting. He was turned on beyond belief and copious amounts of precum were already leaking out of his cock, which was thankfully hidden from view.

"What? You're Kise. Of course you're not gonna be like those girls," Aomine said, like it made all the sense in the world. "And we're just gonna fuck, nothing will change," he added, his voice husky and confident.

Kise wasn't sure about that. It's not like he's against casual sex, but this was Aominecchi. The same one he had a crush on. He didn't want to be unnecessarily attached then have his feelings remain unrequited. But he really wanted this, so, so badly.

As if sensing how fragile his reluctance really was, Aomine did one thing that would surely drive Kise over the edge.

He moved toward Kise, and when he was in front of the blond, pried Kise's hand and shoved them in front of his zipper, which was visibly bulging through the material of his jeans.

Kise gulped audibly, all thoughts leaving his brain. His hands moved unconsciously, tracing Aomine's hard cock through his pants.

"Feel that? I want to fuck you so fucking bad, Kise," Aomine said huskily, voice low and dark. "I've wanted this for a fucking long time, there's no way I'm taking no for an answer, especially since you want it too."

Kise's breath hitched. Did that mean Aominecchi had a crush on him too? His cock was twitching with arousal and his hole clenched up in response.

Aomine moved a few steps back and Kise whined despite himself.

"But first, I want to watch you. I want to see you play with yourself. Continue what you were doing earlier. C'mon, Kise. Give me a show," Aomine was on the far side of the living room, looking at him seductively and expectantly.

'_Wait, I didn't agree to this yet,_' was what he was supposed to say. But his body was already moving as if on its own accord. He knew this was a very bad idea. He knew he should take this chance to protest, before it would be too late to stop this, but his want was overriding his reason.

He removed the throw pillow from his lap and he scooted forward. His hips nearly off the couch, lifting his leg and opening himself even more. His cheeks were burning in embarrassment but he was secretly loving how perverted it was. Aomine's eyes instantly focused on the soppy mess between his legs.

Kise had never been more turned on in his whole life. His hands were trembling with desire. He didn't know what was wrong with him that he needed it this badly, so badly that he would let Aomine see him in such a state, that perverted state where he was spread open and wanting it like a slut, but he did, and if he were to be honest with himself… he loved it.

After this, Aomine would fuck him hard and deep and he would love it and beg for it and God, his breath was already becoming faster at the thought. He knows he should probably think of the emotional side of this, and how this would change the dynamic of their relationship, but he was just concerned on satisfying his needs. He was too turned on to do anything else.

Kise was used to flaunting his body, and with the way Aomine was looking at him hungrily, he began to show off unconsciously. He hoisted his legs up, his knees near his chest and his ass open, looking like a hole waiting to be filled in.

His hands went down to his butt cheeks and he spread them apart, giving Aomine a show. Then he moved his trembling hands down to nudge at his hole. A broken moan was ripped from his lips as he pushed a finger forward and his hole automatically clenched up against the intruder.

"Fuck," Aomine let out a ragged breath as he watched the finger disappear in Kise's hole.

That only encouraged Kise. He let the finger circle the inside of his rim, teasing himself, moving it in small circles, letting his finger pull tight against the skin of his ass, before he pushed it in deeper.

Kise wanted to drag this out, make this last, but his body was acting too impatiently. He could already feel the beginning of another intense, blinding orgasm coming. So when he moved his finger all the way out, he plunged two back in, which automatically grazed his sweet spot.

For a moment, his head lolled back in pleasure, continuous groans spilling out of his half open mouth. He traced his prostate back and forth, teasing the spongy gland with constant small nudges. Then nudges weren't enough anymore, he wanted to slam his fingers in, but he couldn't reach that deep in his position, so he whined in discontent.

He was vaguely aware of another pair of hands other than his own and when he looked, Aomine was kneeling between his legs, looking greedily at his hole.

"Damn. You're amazing, Kise," Aomine grunted out, his voice low and thick with arousal, his warm breath wafting into Kise's hole and the hole quivered in response.

Then Aomine was moving, holding the back of his knees and pushing them apart and closer to his chest. A surprised cry escaped Kise as his ass was hoisted more openly in the air, the sudden movement made his fingers push in deeper, grazing against his prostrate, hard.

His mouth fell open, as he relished the pleasure. Aomine's fingers went down to cup the glove of his ass, curling against his skin. Blunt nails were digging deliberately into his creamy skin as it spread his cheeks obscenely wider.

Then Aomine's fingers were tracing the outside of his raw and swollen hole where the skin was tight and taut for being stretched with Kise's fingers. Kise released a hitched breath when he felt Aomine pressing his thumb next to his own fingers, the ones inside his greedy hole. Not enough to penetrate, but enough so he could feel the pressure.

"You want it?" smugness was rolling off Aomine and Kise was too far gone to deny him.

"Please," Kise replied breathlessly, his chest moving up and down in anticipation. Instead, he felt disappointment as Aomine moved his thumb away. Kise let out a needy whine which turned into a wail when Aomine plunged his index finger inside, and suddenly, he felt Aomine's thick finger along with his, which drove his already embedded fingers deeper. His hole clenched up at the stretch, fingers were pushed against his prostrate intensely and his body tensed up at his impending orgasm.

But then Aomine was gripping at his cock painfully, preventing him from cumming. With his body lurching from the onslaught of pain and pleasure, all Kise could do was shake his head dumbly. He felt like he would explode if he didn't cum now, but sounds wouldn't leave his mouth.

"Oh no. Not yet. I haven't had my fun with you yet," Aomine grumbled, gripping Kise's cock tighter and Kise keened as tears began to brim in his eyes. Aomine withdrew his finger from Kise's hole. Since Kise still looked tensed up and incoherent because of his near-orgasm, he pulled out Kise's fingers too. This made Kise's hole clench up at the emptiness.

Aomine began playing the rim of his hole, pushing his thumb and index finger in, but just barely inside, enough so he could feel it but not enough to get off.

"Shit. You're still too tight Kise," Aomine said, trying to move his fingers apart to open up Kise, and Kise, still feeling on the edge of orgasm, lolled his head back and moaned.

"You love this, don't you? You obviously love having something in your ass,'' there was Aomine's smug, mocking voice again.

Kise shuddered at the dirty words, feeling thrill spread through his body.

Then Kise began moaning out again when Aomine's hand that was gripping his cock moved up and down on his shaft. His hand was producing a slick wet sound from all the precum that was drooling out. When his fingers were slick enough, he stopped, making Kise's cock slap soundly against his stomach.

Aomine's hand began to trace down, to Kise's clenching hole, and he let out an appreciative groan when Aomine pushed his other index finger in, digging both of his index fingers in the hole. Aomine hooked them in the ring of Kise's ass, then began stretching it out in opposite directions, making the pink swollen hole open up a bit.

"Shit, Kise. You're so tight. You need to open up more. I can't get inside you like this," Aomine said, forcing his fingers apart, watching the hole swallow his fingers and resist against the stretch at the same time.

"It... It doesn't really matter, " Kise gasped out breathlessly. "I... I don't mind if you force it in me."

As if something snapped in Aomine after hearing that, a series of obscenities left his mouth as he bit the insides of Kise's thighs harshly, leaving angry bite marks. He bit into his puckered entrance, which made Kise cry out in response because his hole being was overly sensitive and raw - and then he was withdrawing his fingers with a noisy pop. And to Kise's surprise, he began licking the rim of Kise's hole, swiping his tongue around the swollen entrance, spitting on it and stabbing it with his tongue to push his saliva inside. Kise was practically in a daze while convulsing in pleasure.

Kise was startled when Aomine abruptly stood up, "Fuck. Can't take this anymore," Aomine's voice was guttural and for a second, gut-wrenching dread filled Kise and he was afraid that Aomine realized how sick this was. How disgusting Kise was, he was afraid that he would leave.

But then Aomine abruptly jerked his pants down which made his cock slap noisily against his stomach, the impact made the generous amount of precum drooling from his cock spray on Kise's body.

When Aomine's cock came to view, Kise was again mesmerized. Looking at it up close was even better than before, and some filthy instinct inside Kise urged him to drool himself. He couldn't help the groan of protest that left him when Aomine's hand fisted on his own cock, his hand blurred as he moved it up and down his shaft frantically.

Kise was about to say something when three of Aomine's wet fingers were sinking into his hole. He let out a startled cry which turned into a loud, startled shout when the fingers hooked up and began grinding into his prostrate. His mouth fell open and he wailed as the room was filled with wet, sloppy sounds from his hole - which only got worse when Aomine began shoving his fingers up and rubbing more violently inside him. The force of Aomine's fingers inside him made his body jerk with every movement, prompting his wails to come out broken.

"Cum with me, Kise," Aomine grunted out, his own series of groans shadowing Kise's loud ones.

That was all the push that Kise needed, he was cumming with a sharp scream. His cock jolted furiously as thick strings of cum wrenched out of his cock into the air. All he could do was shudder and writhe as his body spasmmed wildly with the force of his orgasm. Aomine kept thrusting his fingers into Kise even as Kise came all over himself.

Kise's vision briefly blacked out and when he came to, it was to the sight of Aomine's cock throbbing beautifully as load after load of warm cum was sprayed into Kise's body. Some of it landing on Kise's gasping mouth.

Feeling sated and disoriented, all Kise could do was release a low sob as Aomine ripped out his fingers from Kise's hole, and with a guttural moan, hunched over Kise and forced his still-cumming cock inside Kise's tight ass.

'Fuck!" Aomine gritted out at the same time as Kise. The blond produced another loud cry when Aomine's cockhead popped inside his hole. Aomine grabbed the shaft of his cock and jerked it off erratically while the cockhead was twitching wildly as it painted Kise's inside with cum, and Kise's hole was throbbing eagerly in response.

Kise felt like he was going to cum again, him was losing his mind. It burned but it was so good and too fucking hot and Oh god, Aominecchi was really inside of him. He shook his head wildly as a low sob escaped his throat, his body ceased up as white-hot pleasure threatened to explode inside him. His hole clenched up and his cock pulsed almost painfully, and then he keened as he was forced to cum again, although only small spurts went out this time.

For a while, neither of them moved and only heavy breathing filled the room. They were both still gasping as their sweaty bodies were pressed against each other in a happy sated pile.

Aomine pulled out with a soft grunt. He stood up and looked down on their messy, filthy state. His own shirt was soaked with sweat and cum. And below him, Kise was still in a daze, his body was reeling and his thighs were shaking. He was struggling to get up, but his movements were too sluggish and it looked like he couldn't budge from his awkward position.

"I can't move, Aominecchi," Kise admitted in a reluctant raspy groan.

"I'm not going to baby you, Kise," Aomine snorted but helped him up and half-carried, half-dragged him toward the bedroom anyway.

**To Be Continued?**

Ohoho~ Of course I'm going to drag it out ~ But don't worry, next chapter, you'll have the actual gratuitous smut~ and I'll try to make it longer~

Anyway, I originally planned this fic to have 8 chapters but I realized that the last four chaps won't be about Kise peeping anymore. I don't like it when authors stray away from their main story line where I don't know the point of the fic anymore. So I think next chapter will be the last one? Or uhm... do you guys want me to continue until chapter 8? I'm not sure what to do. (;´Д`)


End file.
